The haunted House
by Neko's Snow
Summary: Al discovers a haunted house. The kids, and Roy's teenage gang must investigate. Is the house really haunted, or is it a story the teenagers made up to impress Riza? R&R.
1. The discovery

-1The Haunted House

1: The discovery

'_I need a place to hide,'_ thought a seven year old Al, running through a dense field in his hometown Risembool.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!''

'_Brothers gonna find me! I need a place to hide!'_ Al's lit up when he saw a cluster of bushes. Quickly, he jumped in.

"Ah ha! I found you!''

Al listened to Winry's surprised screams, while giggling softly to himself. Their voices were getting louder. He sighed, before turning around to find a better hiding place. But the seen he was met with shocked him.

The supposed haunted house of Risembool.

Al had heard all the stories from his brother, Ed, and some of his even older friends. A woman had been brutally murdered by her husband after he found out she had been sleeping with his brother. It was said to this very day that her ghost still roamed that very house, seeking revenge on all who may enter.

All the sudden Al heard a low whimper.

"AHHHHH!!! ED! WINRY!!'' He ran back the way he had come.

"Al, where have you been?'', Ed said grabbing him by the coller of his shirt.

"Ed….! Winry!''

"What's wrong, Alphonse?'' asked a concerned Winry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was hiding and I found the haunted house. And I heard the moaning of the dead girl. And-''

"Whoah, Al you say you came upon _the_ haunted house with _the_ dead girl?''

Ed watched as his brother nodded.

"Wait tell I tell Roy!'' Ed exclaimed. "Then he'll stop calling me a bean! Yay!''

"Ed, that house is nor really haunted. It's just some stupid story Maes and Roy made up to impress Riza'' Winry stated, glaring at him.

"Well, let's just see if it's haunted. Tonight let's sneak out and go to that house.''

"It is _NOT_ haunted!''

"We'll see about that. I'll make you a deal. If it's not haunted, we'll do whatever the hell you want for a whole month. Like you could even make me drink milk,'' he said sarcastically. "And if it is haunted, you'll do whatever I want for two months.''

"One month, you stupid shrimp!''

**"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP,** and ok a month. Deal?''

"Deal.''

_'Something tells me this will not end well,'_ thought watching them shake hands.

---------

Here's my new fic. Hope you guy's like it. And if you guy's get bored read my other stories/oneshots: _Sleepover, Fallen Angels, _and _Far away. _Untill next time.


	2. The plot

-1The Haunted House: chapter 2: The Plot

Ed and Al snuck out around ten through the window.

"Al, Mom wanted me to get something in, uh, town. But I, uh, forgot. So I better go get it.''

Al watched his brother smile innocently. "Brother, there's hardly anything open this late.''

"Listen, Al, just go get Winry! I'll be back soon!'' Ed bounded down the hill.

-------

"I need your guy's help,'' said Ed as he entered his older friend's clubhouse.

"Why should we help you, shrimp?''

"Because you asshole, it's about the haunted house.''

Roy's eyes widened, before he smiled. "How may we be of service, my short friend?''

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, HE DOESN'T EVEN COME UP TO THE SHOULDER OF A TWO YEAR OLD!!?!''

"You.''

---------

"Al, what's taking Ed so long?'' Winry whispered, leaning against the house.

"I don't know. He was acting kind of strange when he told me where he was going.''

"And where was that?''

"He said,'' Al tried to sound like his brother, which he found hard, so it came out as a strange old man voice. " 'Al, Mom wanted me to get something in, uh, town. But I , uh, um, forgot. Um, so I'll go get it now.''

Winry had a confused look on her face. "Strange. What are you plotting, Ed?''

------

"So let me get this strait, we're supposed to scare Winry, so you can order her around for a month?'' Roy asked.

Ed nodded.

"Cool!'' Roy exclaimed. Riza punched him in the arm.

"OWWWW…What was that for, Riz?''

"Shut up.'' Roy obeyed. "Edward, are you dead sure about this? It could ruin your and Winry's friendship. Still want to do it?''

Ed thought hard. Maes, Roy, and Riza watched him. Ed thought harder. Then a very sad look came on his face.

"Still want to do it?''

"YEAH!!!''

The 15 year olds each had a different look on each of their faces. Riza, a sad, disappointed frown. Roy a 'this is going to be fun' smile. Maes a 'trying to please Riza by acting sad,' but also a 'this is going to be awesome' gleam in his eyes.'

"Ok, Ed what's the plan?''

"I'll go get Al and Winry. You guys go ahead to the house. Bring anything you think will scare her. And remember: the scarier the merrier!''

:Insert evil laughter here:

------

There's the second chappy! Tanks for the review!


	3. Enter the haunted house

-1Enter the haunted house

The three kids looked up at the haunted house. There was a full moon out, making it even scarier.

Ed could barely hide his smile. This was going to be fun. Al could barely stop shaking. This was going to be scary. Winry could barely contain her yawns. This was going to be boring.

Ed smirked. "Let's go.'' The steps moaned as they walked up them. Winry pushed on the door. Surprisingly, it opened without a fight. Ed went in first followed by Winry and Al. _Kik. _The door was shut.

Winry ran over to it. "It's freakin' locked!''

Ed put his hand up to his mouth. "Oh, I wonder why?''

Al stood by his brother, trembling.

"Probably just the wind.'' Winry felt something touch her shoulder. She turned to see a ghastily hand floating right by her head.

"Ahhhhh!''

**Ed's point of view**

I grinned.

Winry hadn't seen the string attached to the door or the glove, but I had been on the look out for stuff like that.

Al was crying. Being his older brother, I should have comforted him. But did I care at the moment?

A little. But not a lot. Let's just say no.

"So,'' I said after she had stopped screaming. "Was that just the wind?''

---------

Roy looked down at the three kids. Winry had screamed longer than someone should who wasn't afraid of ghosts.

He faintly heard Ed say something about wind. Winry told him to shut the :_Fill in the blank:_ up.

There was a long thin crack in the second story floor that went all the way through the house, so Roy could dangle everything creepy he could find. **(A/N: That sounded really wrong.)**

Roy tiptoed over to a hole that led strait down to the basement where Riza was at. He dropped the glove.

--------

Maes Hughes stood behind a door in a hallway. _I can't believe Roy picked me, no ordered me to haunt the first floor. I mean, come on, you never see something interesting on the first friggin floor._

Something shot down into the basement.

"The hell? Was that a glove on a string?''

------------

"Let's split up,'' said Ed walking up to an old stair case. He held the lantern up to make sure it was stable.

"Al, you go check out those rooms.'' He pointed to some rooms off to the side.

"But Brother…''

Winry stepped up and put her arm around him. "It's ok, Al. There's no such thing as ghost.'' She glared at Ed.

"Uh, yeah Al, no such things as ghosts.'' He didn't want to scare his little brother too bad. "I'll go check out the upstairs. Win, you go check out the hallway.''

"Ok.'' They all went their separate ways.

---------

Winry walked down the hallway. It was long and dusty. Cobwebs were everywhere. So she should have been ready for spiders.

But it was the exact opposite.

A huge black spider floated right in front of her.

"Eeeeeee!''

Winry crawled against the wall, avoiding anything spider related.

"Calm down Winry, it was just a stupid spider,'' she said trying to calm herself down.

_This hallway seems to go on forever. Will it ever end?_

---------

Ed heard Winry scream. "Good job Roy, or whoever caused that.''

He fineshed climbing the stairs, when someone pulled him into a room. "Thank you, but I didn't do that. She did that one all by herself.''

"How do you know that?''

"Look.'' Roy pointed to the crack. "It goes all the way through the house.''

Ed stood very still for a moment, his face completely frozen. Then a grin slowly appeared on his face. "Awesome. Do something that will scare the shit out of Winry.''

"Alright,'' said Roy, picking something up. "Riza's gonna be really mad at me for doing this. She said if I was to do this, one day she would join the military and become a gun-obsessed woman.''

"Ha, like that could ever happen,'' Ed and Roy said at the same time.

"Time for Operation: C.H.A.S.E. W.I.N.R.Y.''

**There, I made a longer chapter and I updated. Woot! Sorry it took me so long. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Run!

-14: Run!

Al heard Winry scream, but he had a feeling she had just ran into a spider or something since there seemed to be a lot of them.

The bedroom was old and the mattress was rotted.

Al walked over to an old dresser. It's mirror was cracked and several of the drawers were missing. But there was one. Al opened it.

There was a diary.

-------

Winry walked along the hallway. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

"Mwaaaahhhh …''

She froze. Something _was_ following her and it was right behind her. Taking a deep breath she turned around to see the most scariest thing she had ever seen in her life.

A white ghost with blood red eyes stared at her. "Wiinrryyyy….''

She was shaking with fear. How did it know her name?

As if on instinct, she began to run, darting in and out of rooms. Turning her head a little she saw it: the ghost right behind her.

It was chasing her.

Winry closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

All the sudden she felt a falling feeling and pain as gravity caught up with her. Winry looked up and saw the ghost hovering past the hole.

"Winry? Is that you?''

"Riza?''

-------

_1811_

_I can't take it any more. It's been to months since I was informed._

_I'm going to die._

_Mariana Carriana_

Al shut the diary. Who was this Mariana Carriana?

Crash!

A lantern crashed to the floor.

Al nearly jumped out of his skin. "Who's there?'' _Is it the dead woman's ghost?_

"Alphonse! How are you?! I didn't startle you, did I ?!''

Al sighed in relief. "Maes… It's only you. You had me scared.''

"Well that's what I am supposed to be doing. You know what Al?''

"What?''

"I had a wonderfully weird dream last night. I was in this room full of pictures of this cute little girl. I wonder who took them all? And boy, one day all the money on pictures will catch up to him. Sure hare to be that guy.''

Al just stared at his older friend. "Maes have you ever heard of a woman named Mariana Carriana?''

"Yep, she died here.''

**Ok. Sorry it took me so long. Can you guys think of anything that would scare Roy or Ed? I really need some ideas… Guess what? I'm getting a skateboard! Element is awesome! Thanks for the reviews! R&R!**


	5. Truth and revenge

Chapter 5: Truth and revenge

"Riza, you won't believe it! A red eyed ghost was chasing me!'' Winry exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Riza sighed. There was no way she was going to be a part of this any longer. "Winry, there's something important I need to tell you." _I may be ruining Ed and Winry's friendship, but she needs to know. And so does Al._

_"_Ok. What is it?''

"Winry, that ghost wasn't real. Nothing scary here was. Well, the spiders' are real.''

"What do you mean?''

"Earlier tonight Ed came over to our clubhouse. He wanted us to scare you, so you would think it was haunted so-''

"He would be able to boss me around for a month.''

"Are you mad?''

"Mad?'' Winry grinned evilly. "No, Riza. I'm far worse than mad. I'm pissed. And craving for revenge. What's Roy's weakness?''

Riza grinned evilly, catching on. "You'll see. And Ed? What's our little midget friend afraid of?''

Winry smirked this was going to be fun.

-------

Roy leaned on the wall watching Ed. He looked angry. "What's wrong?''

"I have a feeling I was just called a little midget.''

"Wow, the truth gets around fast!''

"_Don't. Call. Me. SMALL!_''

"Hey Ed? Guess what?''

"_What?_''

"You're a shrimp!''

-------

"Find paper towels.''

"Why?''

Riza gulped._ Her parents we'll kill me. _"Ok, I'm gonna give it to you straight: Roy thinks with his dick.''

Winry looked confused. "What's a dick?''

_Oh shit…!_ "His uhhh thing.''

"Thing?''

"Yeah, his thing. Roy is a major perv. Please go get paper towels.''

"I'm really not following.''

"Roy hates it when…uhh… stuff happens. So please: paper towels.''

"Where and why do I get paper towels?''

"Where: I have no idea. He can use a table cloth. Why: I stole this from Maes because the grunting noises were getting on my nerves.'' She held up a magazine.

"What is it?''

"It's porn. Play boy bunny or something like that. Boys like it.''

"What's porn?''

"Oh for crud's sake just go find a table cloth!''

------

"What?" Al asked.

"Mariana was the girl who died here.''

"The girl that was brutally murdered?''

"Uh-huh,'' Maes answered. "Look through the diary a bit more. She may have hidden something really valuable in there somewhere.''

Al whimpered. "Wouldn't that just make her more mad?''

Maes shrugged.

Al began looking through the diary. He came to a page that was stained with something red._ Is that blood?_

**Sorry if that disturbed any one. :S I probably will change it. I couldn't think of anything to _scare_ Roy. Now I need to think of something to _scare_ Ed.**


	6. Plans for revenge

Chapter 6: Plans for revenge

"Umm Winry, we're gonna have to re-think our revenge plans,'' said Riza walking up to the blonde headed girl.

Winry still not fully understanding what Riza had been talking about in the first place, had a confused look on her face. "Why?''

Riza laughed nervously. "W-well you really don't want to know. What's Ed really afraid of?''

Winry smirked. "No, first, what's Roy Mustang _really _afraid of?"

"Find the pinkest thing you can."

"Pink?''

Riza nodded.

"Pink?''

"Yes, Winry. Pink."

"Pink? Roy Mustang is afraid of the color pink?'' Winry whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. Roy Mustang is afraid of the color pink. Now tell me what Ed is afraid of."

Winry held up a bucket. "You'll see."

"Hey Winry look what I found!" Riza held up a hot pink party dress. "It's pink and it should make him remember that hideous girl we met at that party we went to a few summers' a go! Mwahaha!"

Winry nodded._ O…..k. _"I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait for me."

"Roger."

-------

Riza could barely contain her laughter. "You're a genius!"

"Thanks. Ok, what's the plan?''

"Ok." Riza said standing up. "I go upstairs and get the boys out of there and bring them down to the middle floor. While I do this, you sneak up there and take the stuff. Find some strings and I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest. I'll find a way to get up there also. Get it?''

"Got it."

"Good."

------

Riza went up the stairs and found Ed and Roy sitting in one of the rooms'.

When Roy saw her he weirdly freaked. "Aaaahhh! Riza!" Then he covered his face. "You can't see me! No one can see me! I am invisible!"

"That's nice. Let's go out side and see if we can tell what time it is," said Riza, trying to sound convincing.

"Ok," both boys agreed, standing up.

_So easy, it humors me_, she thought leading them outside.

------

Winry made a mad dash upstairs. She noticed the crack easily. _So that's how they were doing it._

Winry began getting the things ready. She had found the strings in one of the drawers downstairs.

"Winry!"

"Riza? I didn't see you come up."

Riza breathed heavily. "I didn't. I snuck around back and climbed in through a window."

They smirked as they lowered the things that would get them their revenge.

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Has anyone ever heard of Wolf's Rain? It's awesome! Consider this update a Christmas prezzie!**


	7. Secrets revealed and revenge

Chapter 7: Secrets revealed and revenge

_ 1812_

_The blood keeps on coming. I fear I have little time to live. It's spreading through my body; this disease… this cancer._

_To my dearest husband: farewell and I love you._

_ --Mariana_

_ -------_

"She died of cancer…"

"What did you say?"

"She died of cancer," Al repeated. "This place isn't haunted."

Maes stared at him. "_What?_"

Al pointed to the diary entry. "That's what it says right here in the diary."

Maes read it. "Oh my God… Win's gonna win."

------

Ed and Roy walked in to the house.

"We need to be back in an hour."

Roy froze.

"What's wrong?"

He pointed at something. "It's pink…!"

"What the hell, dude? Are you guy or not?" Ed stopped when he felt something cold and wet cover him. He opened his eyes to see a white liquid covering him.

"_MILK!!!!!_ Get this crap off me!!! Roy, HELP ME!!!"

"Pink…! Oh God….it's pink! Pink…!"

"What the fu… futon is this??!" Edward screamed. "I hate this!!"

Roy snapped out of it for a moment. "Well, if you hate it so much, I guess I could tell you a solution to get it off."

"What?"

"_Lick_ it off."

Ed looked horror-struck. "Never."

"Fine, be that way. Pink…! It's pink..! The dreaded color!!"

Milk rolled down Ed's forehead and in to his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

-----

Winry and Riza listened to what the boy's said, before running and giggling to the other side of the house.

Suddenly Winry felt the ground leave from under her feet. She hit the ground hard.

When she looked up, she saw two re eyes staring at her.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Oh my God!! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! This story is almost to an end. TT I will update soon! Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!!**


	8. The haunted house

Chapter 8: The haunted house

Everyone heard Winry scream and ran upstairs.

"Riza, what happened?" Roy asked. "We heard Winry scream."

A milk covered Ed came up behind him. Riza could barely contain her giggles.

"Yeah, Riza; What happened to Winry? Where is she?" asked a worried, but still angry Ed.

"For someone who really wants to scare her, you seem awfully worried about her," Roy pointed out.

Ed stuck out his tongue at Roy. Roy stuck his tongue out at Ed.

"We heard Winry scream," said Al as he and Maes came up the stairs.

"She fell down there," Riza said, pointing at the hole.

"We're all here," Ed said. "So what caused her to scream?" He got down on his knees and hollered, "Winry, are you ok?!"

"E-Edward! You were right; this place is haunted!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something down here…!"

"What is it?" asked Maes.

"I don't know," whimpered Winry. "It has red eyes. I think it's a demon!"

"A demon?" Ed rolled his eyes. Then he muttered, "You've got to be kidding me." Sighing, he yelled, "O...k.. Stay right there, Winry. I'll come down and get you." Ed jumped down in to the hole.

"Ed!" Al cried, scared for his brother.

They ran downstairs.

-------

"A puppy? We were scared of a stupid damn mongrel?" growled Roy.

Ed sat in a corner, dark clouds forming over his head.

Winry and Riza just sat there, totally pissed off.

"He's cute," said Al petting the puppy.

"Oh that's right," Maes laughed nervously. "We forgot to tell you. This place was never really haunted. The woman died of cancer."

Everyone except Al, glared at him.

"MAES!!!"

"Don't hit me…!"

"Oh we'll do more than hit you… we'll beat the shit out of you!!"

"Owwww.. Al help me…"

"Hey Winry?"

"Yes, Al?"

"This puppy is missing a leg…so…"

Winry smiled. "Of course. I'll take care of that."

**Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll! Sadly, the next chapter is the epilogue. TT Anywho, read and review!! **


	9. Epilouge: In the end

**A/N: This is going to be a random and stupid and humorous epilogue. Bring out your weird side. **

Epilogue: In the end

We all got in trouble, even the teenagers. But after being grounded for a week, brother and I were finally able to visit Winry.

Pinako gave the puppy an auto mail leg. No one would take him, because he was different, so they had decided to keep him.

Winry walked up to us the puppy following her. He was a cute black puppy with a white chest. "This is Den," she said, petting him on the head.

"Hey guys!"

Ed waved. "Hey Maes and Riza!"

"Forgetting someone, shrimp?!" Roy yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!!!"

And as for the bet, we figured it wasn't haunted. But since it wasn't empty, and after all the pranks that were pulled, we also figured, in a way, it was kind of haunted.

So who won?

"Edward, you shr-"

He shook his finger at Winry. "Uh uh uh…No calling me short for a month remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Ed, I remember. Now drink your milk!" She held out a glass of the white, disgusting liquid.

Ed had a look of pure horror on his face. "Nooooooo! Get that shit a way from me!"

"Drink it you shrimp!"

"Don't call…me…short… You called me small, so I don't have to drink it!!!"

"Damn…"

Maes walked over to them. "Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that you're an eight year old, right? You're not supposed to be a walking tree, you have plenty of time to grow."

Ed's eyes grew wide. Everyone waited for the usual comeback, but instead they heard:

"Meep…!"

Dun dun dun dun da dunt dunt!

**See I told you it would be stupid! Thanks to everyone fot their reviews! I really appreciate them! And If you guys think of another good story ideas, please tell me! Thankies!**

** Neko's Snow**


End file.
